UN VERDADERO AMOR
by icarlyclub14
Summary: Una gran amistad entre sam y freddie se pierde por amor, freddie benson esta enamorado y eso causa que la amistad que tiene con sam se vaya perdiendo...


Capitulo 1: Un Verdadero Amor

10 Años Atrás

Samantha puckett una niña en el jardín de niños, traviesa jugando en el patio de la escuela con su amiga.

Freddie benson, un niño muy travieso y no muy obediente, corriendo en el patio.

Freddie estaba corriendo persiguiendo a su compañero, estaban jugando a las atrapadas, Freddie corrio cerca de sam y la tumbo, Freddie no dio importancia y siguió corriendo, sam se puso de pie y muy molesta le grito a Freddie.

Sam: ¡Fíjate por donde caminas niño tonto!

Freddie solo saco la lengua y corrió, sam se enojo y comenzó a perseguirlo, sam muy rápido corrió detrás de Freddie y logro derribarlo.

Freddie: No me lastimes

Sam: no me vuelvas a tumbar –dijo sam mientras estaba encima de Freddie y lanzaba una mirada amenazadora

Freddie: ¡de acuerdo!

6 años después…

En la escuela preparatoria "Ridgwell"

Sam y Freddie cursaron todos sus años juntos, ¿Quién lo diría? Desde esa vez que sam derribo a Freddie ellos se hicieron amigos, ¿no me creen? Seguiré contando la historia de lo que paso hace 8 años…

10 años atrás…

Sam: no me vuelvas a tumbar- dijo sam mientras estaba encima de Freddie y lanzaba una mirada amenazadora

Freddie: ¡de acuerdo!

Sam se quito de encima de Freddie y se puso de pie, Freddie solo la vio y dijo

Freddie: ¡Wow! Eres muy fuerte –emocionado

Sam: lo sé

Freddie se puso de pie.

Freddie: ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte? Yo como danonino y mis huesos no son fuertes –decía Freddie impactado porque sam lo había derribado

Sam: Eso no importa niño, no te metas conmigo

Freddie: ¿podemos ser amigos?

Sam: ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo?

Freddie: porque eres fuerte, me caíste bien –decía Freddie mostrando una sonrisa angelical

8 años después… (16 años, edad de sam y Freddie)

Freddie llego a la preparatoria, buscando a sam, estaba esperándola en la entrada de la escuela, sentado en el césped.

Sam bajó del autobús y vio a Freddie y sonrió, Freddie se puso de pie y corrió hacía donde ella estaba.

Freddie: hola sam –dijo Freddie abrazándola

Sam se despego de Freddie y lo saludo muy emocionada

Sam: hola Freddie –sonriendo

Freddie: es nuestro 1º semestre en la preparatoria

Sam: si, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo llegáramos todavía juntos a la preparatoria

Freddie: te quiero mucho sam, eres mi mejor amiga

Sam: yo también te quiero mucho, ahora entremos a la escuela.

Sam y Freddie entraron y cada uno fue a su respectivo casillero.

Freddie estaba guardando sus libros en su casillero y carly shay la chica de sus sueños se acerco a saludarlo.

Carly: hola Freddie

Freddie: hola carly –nervioso

Carly: ¿Cómo estas?

Freddie: Bien, ¿y tú?

Carly: muy bien ahora que te veo –dijo carly con una voz muy dulce y tierna

Freddie: y ¿Cómo te sientes en este primer día de clases?

Carly: muy bien, bueno debo irme, te veo más al rato

Freddie: ¡claro!

Carly se fue y sam llego.

Sam: ¡eres un tonto! ¿Sabías? –dijo sam mientras mostraba una sonrisa

Freddie: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sam: Carly shay te gusta desde 3º de secundaria y aún no la invitas a salir y se nota que tú también le gustas a ella, si no, no te buscaría

Freddie: ¿tú crees?

Sam: Si

Freddie: es que me da miedo pedirle que salga conmigo y que después me diga que sólo podemos ser amigos

Sam: el que no arriesga no gana

Freddie: tienes razón, hoy la veré más al rato, le pediré que salgamos

Sam: genial

Freddie: iré a clase

Sam: igual yo

Sam y Freddie fueron a clase a diferentes rumbos.

[Hora del almuerzo]

Sam y Freddie estaban en la cafetería, Freddie sólo tenía amigos hombre sen deportes pero siempre estaba con sam, su inseparable amiga.

Carly en otra mesa en la cafetería estaba con su amiga Wendy.

Carly: míralos Wendy –mira da furiosa apuntando hacía donde estaban Freddie y sam

Wendy: ¿Qué miro?

Carly: Míralos, están ahí sentados, riendo, se nota que Freddie esta enamorado de ella –furiosa

Wendy: pero tú eres más bonita que ella amiga, deberías invitar a Freddie a salir, debes ligártelo o si no esa niña rubia tomara la delantera

Carly: tienes razón

Carly se puso de pie

Carly: Ya vengo

Wendy: ¿A dónde vas?

Carly: con Freddie

Wendy: pero carly…

Carly camino hacía donde estaba freddie.

Carly: Hola Freddie –tono coqueto

Freddie: hola carly

Sam solo veía a Freddie como se ponía de tímido cada que carly le hablaba.

Carly: ¿tienes algo que hacer al salir de la escuela?

Freddie: pues irme a mi casa

Carly: ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un licuado?

Freddie: claro

Carly: genial, entonces te veo en la salida

Freddie: claro

Carly se fue con Wendy y sam solo miró a freddie y lanzaba una sonrisa de emoción.

Sam: te lo dije

Freddie: ¿Qué me dijiste?

Sam: que le gustas a carly shay

Freddie: ¡ya basta! Solo iremos por un licuado

Sam: como digas –volteando los ojos y sonriendo

[Hora de la salida]

Freddie estaba esperando a carly y sam estaba con él.

Sam: ¡Suerte Amigo!

Freddie: ¡gracias!

Carly venía en camino así que sam se fue.

Sam: te veo mañana

Freddie: ¡claro!

Carly llego con Freddie

Carly: hola

Freddie: hola carly

Carly: ¿vamos?

Freddie: si, vamos

[En licuados locos]

Carly y Freddie estaban charlando y riendo al mismo tiempo.

Freddie: no puedo creer que hicieras eso carly

Carly: es que mi hermano en veces desespera

Freddie: si pero no es una solución encerrarlo

Carly: me estaba presionando

Freddie tomó de su malteada y solo sonrío.

Carly: ¿sabes? Eres un chico muy bueno, a parte de guapo

Freddie se puso algo nervioso y timído

Freddie: ¿enserio?

Carly: si, incluso eres un chico diferente, y te confesare algo, tú me haz gustado desde 3º de secundaria cuando nos tocó en la misma clase.

Freddie se puso nervioso

Freddie: ¿enserio? ¡wow!

Carly: ¿y tu no dices nada?

Freddie: la verdad es que… pues… -nervioso

Carly: no te pongas nervioso Freddie

Freddie: lo siento, la verdad es que tu también me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti y nunca pensé que te lo diría aquí

Carly: ¿enserio estas enamorado de mí?

Freddie: si, desde 3º de secundaria lo he estado y lo sigo estando

Carly: eres demasiado tímido ¿verdad?

Freddie: ¡algo!

Carly: yo creo que si nos gustamos deberíamos ser pareja, y te lo digo yo porque estoy segura que con tu timidez no me lo ibas a decir

Freddie: en eso estas en lo cierto, con mi timidez no me hubiera atrevido a preguntarte ¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia?

Carly: ¿y eres capaz de vencer la timidez con tal de preguntármelo?

Freddie: ¿por ti? Si, así que, ¿quieres ser mi novia carly?

Carly solo mostró una sonrisa y Freddie seguía esperando la respuesta de carly.

Freddie: ¿y bien?

Continuara…

¡NO TE PIERDAS EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!

¡Comenten! =)


End file.
